1. Field
The present invention is related to tablet-based business intelligence methods and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business intelligence systems require custom programming and maintenance by professional systems analysts, leaving the executive or employee with little direct control over the means of data discovery. Dynamic linking of data is on-line business intelligence systems tends to be limited to diving vertically within a data domain, thereby preventing a user for readily viewing related data in other data domains without a cumbersome regeneration process. Also tablet-based business intelligence systems are in high demand and no business intelligence solutions exist to effectively utilize a tablet-based device.